Albus' Lullaby
by Belladonna Dumbledore
Summary: Der Spiegel, aus dem ich auf dich hinab blicke war alt, sehr alt. Er war verstaubt, seit Jahren nicht mehr angefasst und schon ja nicht angesehen worden. Du hattest einmal gesagt, dass die Toten, die wir liebten uns nie ganz verlassen."  Arianas Pov


_Albus Lullaby_

„Der Spiegel, aus dem ich auf dich hinab blicke war alt, sehr alt. Er war verstaubt, seit Jahren nicht mehr angefasst und schon ja nicht angesehen worden.

Du hattest einmal gesagt, dass die Toten, die wir liebten uns nie ganz verlassen. Dieses bittersüße Bewusstsein hatte dich wohl davon abgehalten, mich je wieder an zu sehen.

Du wolltest mich nicht ansehen, wie sehr ich es mir auch wünschte, für deinen und für meinen Frieden. Aber du konntest es nicht.

Little sister,  
Playing hide and seek  
Even though mama told you I'm really gone

Ich stand immer noch hier, Albus, nach über 50 Jahren, in denen du jetzt schon Schulleiter warst. Ich stand auch in vielen anderen Zimmern; in den schmutzigen Toiletten, auf Nachttischen der Schüler, im Korridor im dritten Stock, den du schon seit Jahren vermieden hattest zu betreten. Ich verfolgte dich auf Schritt und Tritt, unfreiwillig. Deine rastlosen Gedanken trugen mich immer mit sich.

If you miss me  
Sneak a peek at my diary  
Or read the peek-a-boo sky that lights the night

In diesem Moment befand ich mich, wie immer in deinem Büro, auf dem Bücherregal, von Büchern umgeben, deren Seiten steif waren, schon vergilbten und von einer Staubschicht überzogen, die sich wie ein Schleier über meine blauen Augen legte.

Augen, die dich ansehen würden, wenn du nur ein einziges Mal in den Spiegel blicken und die Staubschicht abwischen würdest.

Trotzdem konnte ich erkennen, was unter mir geschah. Ich stütze meine Arme auf dem Rahmen ab und blickte auf den Jungen hinab, der mich mit seinem zerwuschelten Haar und der Wut in der Stimme deutlich an Aberforth erinnerte, wie ich ihn nur ein einziges Mal erlebt hatte.

Auch ihm hattest du seit jenem Tag nicht mehr in die Augen geblickt. Vielleicht hattest du Angst, dass auch aus ihnen mein Gesicht herausstechen würde aber keine Sorge, durch seine Augen kann ich nicht blicken.

Vielleicht war ich ja in den Spiegeln, weil diese nicht selbstständig denken konnten und ich deshalb immer bei dir war, weil du mich dort sahst.

Aberforth konnte selbst denken, oh ja. Der Gedanke entlockte mir ein Kichern.

I'll say this once

Ich sah wieder auf Harry herunter. Ich kannte ihn mittlerweile gut. Du sahst ihn oft, auch wenn er dich nicht sah.

Das zählte jetzt nicht. Nun sah er dich deutlich. Wieder musste ich kichern.

Light up the night,  
stardust!  
When it hurts inside  
read all the signs  
Follow  
It´s okay to feel down

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, welchem außergewöhnlichen Ereignis er soeben beiwohnte. Du weintest. Nun, was der Mensch weinen nennt. Ich sah die Träne über deine faltige Wange hinunterlaufen, ich sah, wie sie rot glitzerte in den Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne. Ein kurzen Moment sah ich sogar, wie deine Augenwinkel zuckten und die winzige Hoffnung keimte in meinem Herzen, der Träne würden weitere folgen aber das taten sie nicht.

Auch auf Harrys wuscheligem Hinterkopf spiegelte sich die Sonne. Durch den Staub auf meinem Spiegel flimmerten die Punkte.

Auch nachdem Harry ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen war und die Tür so leise hinter sich zugemacht hatte, als wollte er die Stille des Büros schützen, die sich nach seinen Schreien über das Büro gelegt hatte, sahst du noch lange da, ohne dich im mindesten zu bewegen, die Hände vor dir gefaltet und den müden Blick auf die geschlossene Tür geheftet, als hofftest du, sie würde jeden Moment aufgehen. Das war etwas, das du selten tatest. In dem Jahrhundert, in dem ich dich nun schon beobachtete, hattest du das nie getan: Einfach dagesessen und die Welt Welt sein lassen.

Die Erkenntnis lies sich meine Stirn leicht kräuseln.

and just remember  
that nothing´s made to last  
I know you´re sad  
That too will pass, that too will pass

Selbst wenn du nachdachtest, konnte du nicht stillsitzen. Es war eine deiner bekanntesten Eigenschaften unter den Schülern und etwas, das mir an dir selbst aufgefallen war, als mein Herz noch schlug, auch wenn die Erinnerungen an diese Zeit immer mehr im Schatten verschwinden.

In passing

Man hatte dich, in diesen zwei fieberheißen Sommermonaten oft noch nach Mitternacht in deinem Zimmer, das im ersten Stock direkt neben meinem war, umherlaufen hören; selbst wenn du nur last, oder Gellert einen Brief auf der Fensterbank schrieb. Das Geräusch deiner Schritte hatte mich damals oft in meine Alpträume begleitet. Heute folge ich dir oft, wenn sie dich aus deinem Büro heraus in dunkle Korridore führten. Ich sang oft Mamas altes Schlaflied für dich, wenn du so lange umhergelaufen warst, dass deine Beine dich nicht mehr tragen wollten und du auf dem nächsten Sessel zusammensacktest und einschliefst.

Vielleicht ist das ja der Grund, warum ich immer noch hier war; ich konnte es nie sagen. Ich hatte nur das Gefühl, dass meine Aufgabe noch nicht beendet war.

An diesem Abend wollten deine Augen nicht zu fallen, weil du ausnahmsweise nicht umherliefst.

Dieser Tag scheint ein Tag, oder wenn man es genau nimmt, eine Nacht für erste Male zu sein.

Du hattest die erste Träne seit einem Jahrhundert vergossen.

Du hattest das erste Mal seit einem Jahrhundert und zwei Monaten stillgesessen.

Little sister  
Ignore local news  
Papers come from trees we'll never climb  
What a joke!  
They made me look so sad  
That bad bad lake's okay; it washed my hair

Und du hattest dir das erste mal seit einem Jahrhundert eingestanden, dass du jemanden zu tief in dein Herz hast eindringen lassen.

Zu tief, als dass du ihn wie jeden anderen Schüler auch behandeln konntest, als dass du ihn seinem Schicksal entgegen gehen lassen konntest, wie du es bei jedem deiner Kinder hattest tun müssen mit dem schwachen Trost, dass du sie sieben Jahre ihres Weges begleiten konntest.

Du hast dir niemals erlaubt auch nur einen aus der Masse herausstechen zu lassen oder nur einen Gryffindor mehr zu lieben, als seinen Banknachbar aus Slytherin.

And the waves said

Du hast sie alle mit Stolz beobachtet. Das war es, was deine Augen immer noch scheinen ließ. Aber es war nur ein Glitzern auf der Oberfläche eines Sees. Eine Schwache Spiegelung der Sonne auf einer flimmernden, sich kräuselnden Oberfläche über einem tiefen Gewässer.

Deine Augen hatten in diesem Moment ihren Glanz verloren. Sie waren aufgewühlt. Aufgewühlt von einem Stein, der auf der Oberfläche eingeschlagen war und große Wellen schlug; angepeitscht von dem Sturm, der in dir tobt.

Harry löste es in dir aus und ich war mir sicher, dass du dir dessen genauso bewusst warst, wie ich. Nicht umsonst hattest du ihm gesagt, du sorgtest dich zu sehr um ihn. Das Kichern stahl sich schon wieder über meine Lippen.

Einst war es die Spiegelung abertausender Sterne gewesen, die in deinen Augen gefunkelt hatten.

Light up the night,  
stardust!  
When it hurts inside  
read all the signs  
Follow  
It´s okay to feel down

Mit dem Kinn auf meine Hand gestützt erinnerte ich mich an jene Nacht zurück, als ich dich aus dem Spiegel Nerhegeb beobachtet hatte. Du hattest mir schon wieder nicht in die Augen gesehen. Du hättest dich nicht mal der Illusion hingeben müssen; du hättest nur dir selbst ins Gesicht sehen müssen.

Aber das tatest du nicht.

Du sahst ihm ins Gesicht.

In dieser Nacht wurde dir wohl das erste Mal klar, dass dir die Entscheidung, ihn zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel zu bringen, nicht so leicht gefallen war, wie du es für richtig gehalten hättest.

Und plötzlich hattest du in der einen Hand das Glück eines Kinds, dessen größter Wunsch es war, eine Familie zu haben und in der anderen Hand das Schicksal der Welt.

Ich sehe noch heute, wie deine Augen das Funkeln verlieren, wie sich der Sturm in ihnen aufbäumt, nur für Sekunden, als dir klar wird, dass dein Herz sich nicht aus dieser Endscheidung heraushalten wird.

Es waren wirklich nur Sekunden, vermutlich zu schnell vorbei, als das sie dir selbst bewusst waren.

Kein halbes Jahr später wurde die Stabilität deiner Wage auf die Probe gestellt.

and just remember  
that nothing´s made to last  
I know you´re sad  
That too will pass, that too will pass

Du starrtest in Schock auf sein kindliches Gesicht hinab. Deine Hände begannen zu zittern, als du fahrig den letzten Rest von Quirels Staub von ihm abklopftest. Du sahst den Stein in seinen Händen und wünschtest, Tom hätte ihn genommen, nicht den Jungen. Was machte es für einen Unterschied, ob Voldemort lebte oder starb, wenn doch dieses, dein tapferes Kind, die Familie, die er grade erst gewonnen hatte, sofort wieder verlieren sollte.

Ich hatte noch nie solche Erleichterung über dein Gesicht ziehen sehen, wie als du den Rinnsal Blut bemerktest, der aus den Schnittwunden an seiner Hand sickerte. Harry blutete, er litt und hatte Schmerzen aber er lebte. Und schon damals glaubte ich kurz, die Tränen müssten kommen.

Harrys Rettung bewahrte dich nicht von der Reue. Du bereutest es, ihn in solche Gefahr laufen zu lassen, wissentlich. Es schmerzte dich, Harry in seinem zweiten Jahr nicht mehr schützen zu können und mit ansehen zu müssen, wie er sich für die Schule in Gefahr brachte.

Und doch ließest du ihn gewähren. Er war so nah dran gewesen, den Inhalt deines Lebens zu retten. Trotzdem glaubtest du, das Blut, das von ihm tropfte, als er in Minervas Büro stand, klebte an deinen Händen.

Es ging dir das Herz auf, als du sahst, wie Harry seinen Patenonkel umarmte und es war diese zerbrechliche Blume, die du versucht hattest zu schützen. Sie war dir heute im Glaskasten zerbrochen. Und es brach dir das Herz.

That too will pass

That too will pass 

Ich wusste, dass dir diese Gefühle ein Dorn im Auge waren. Du hattest damals, bei Gellert, so lange gewartet, dass Millionen gestorben waren. Du hasstest dich dafür. Du wolltest nie wieder so feige sein. Ich hatte dich damals aus einem zerbrochenen Spiegel beobachtet, der an der Wand eines Hauses hang, von der Nicht mehr, als diese eine Wand übrig geblieben war, beobachtet.

Nachts kam ich aus meinem Rahmen heraus, wenn du schliefst. Es gab wohl wenig Träume, in denen ich dich nicht besuchte.

Ich setzte mich auf dem Rahmen des Bildes, um dich besser beobachten zu können, meine Füße schaukelten hin und her, immer noch in den selben weißen Socken, die du mir damals

über die Füße gestreift hattest. Merkwürdigerweise hatte ich keine Schuhe an.

Das ist nur eine der Sachen, die mich wundern und es ist auch eine der vielen Rätseln, die ich nie lösen konnte und mich so auch einfach damit abgefunden hatte, dass sie nun einmal existierten. Trotzdem betrachtete ich immer noch gern die etwas zu großen Socken, wenn du ich dich von meinem Platz zwischen den verstaubten Geschichten beobachte.

Das größte Rätsel, das es immer wieder schafft, sich in meine Gedanken zu schleichen, ist, warum ich eigentlich hier bin.

Aber als ich diese Nacht um vier Uhr dein Schlaflied singe und dir durch deine nun silbernen Haare strich, glaubte ich die Antwort zu wissen, weil das die einzige Zeit war, in der du jemals wieder meinen Namen erwähnt hattest.

You'll recall all that  
Till one day

Ich sang auch in deiner letzten Nacht dein Schlaflied.

Ich stand neben dir. Du schliefst bereits, als sich deine Lippen noch bewegten.

Ich hielt deine Hand, als du nach hinten flogst und ich spürte, wie du den Druck erwidertest, als wir zusammen die Augen schlossen und die Welt an uns vorbei zog.

You too will pass.

Du hättest mich nur einmal ansehen müssen, Albus", sagte Ariana, beendete ihr Lied und sah zu ihrem Bruder hinüber, der neben ihr im Gras saß und plötzlich um einiges älter aussah, als ihn das Mädchen jemals erlebt hatte. Wieder tropfte eine Träne in seinen Schoß.

Ariana nahm sein gesicht in ihre zierlichen Hände und brachte ihn sanft dazu, sie an zu sehen.

„Jetzt kannst du ihn nicht loslassen, hab ich recht, Alby?", er blickte ihr in die Augen und nickte.

Mit einem Seufzer, der viel zu alt für sie klang und gleichzeitig im Wind verwehte, kaum war er ihr entwichen, stand Ariana auf.

„Dann werde ich dich jetzt mal mit ihm allein lassen. Sieh wer da kommt".

Sie deute auf die andere Seite des Gartens, wo der Nebel wieder aufgetaucht war und jetzt die Gestalt eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes und eines kleinen, dünnen Kindes umwaberte.

Ariana drehte sich um, als ihr Bruder sie noch einmal am Arm griff. Auf ein Mal sah er wieder viel jünger aus und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Angst.

„Du wirst doch nicht ...?"

Ariana drückte seine Hand und lächelte. Auf einmal war sie es, die viel älter aussah.

„Nein, Albus, ich werde noch nicht gehen. Ich habe nicht ein Jahrhundert gewartet, um ohne dich zu gehen. Und außerdem", fügte sie hinzu, „kann ich dich doch nicht wieder mit dem kleinen Tom allein umspringen lassen."

Albus ließ ihre Hand los und blickte mit großen Augen auf das kleine zusammengerollte Wesen. Zuerst zeichnete sich Mitleid und eine Trauer auf seinen nun wieder alten Zügen ab, doch dann wanderten seine Augen zu Harry und ein strahlendes Lächeln bildete sich. Er stand auf und konnte nicht anders, als die Arme weit ausgebreitend, in den Nebel zurück zu schreiten.


End file.
